Is Two better than One?
by Prin-sama
Summary: What do you get when two captains surprisingly fall for the same person?(First story don't judge) YAOI! Disclaimer: sadly i don't own Bleach and any of their sexy characters
1. Chapter 1

Is Two is better than One?

Urahara Kisuke/OC/Byakuya Kuchiki

Summary: _What do you get when two captains fall for the same person? __**(**_**First story don't judge)**

**Warning:** yes there is yaoi but in the mere future thank you!

**Thoughts**

_"Talking"_

**OC POV**

"_Baka where are you?"_ hearing a voice in the rain, I hid in a rundown, old abandon shop where I can get out of the rain and try to stay warm. I looked around noticing stuff in shelves and on counters I sat there crying knowing I was alone and no one could hear or see me, I had enough of being bullied by the other kids cause of the way I look. I started to hear rattling noises from behind me, as I turned around slowly afraid I saw the door open a bit showing a black figure with green eyes and a smile "_why are you crying?"_, like any other little kid would do I got up eyes wide and ran out of the shop screaming bloody murder "DEMON_!_" until I hit something hard and woke up.

I noticed that I was on the floor while my alarm was going off non-stop. "_uh...what time is it?" _I muttered getting up and rubbing my head then going over and checking my clock "_hm...seven...forty-five..hmm...HOLY SHIT IM LATE!" _I screamed as hurried got dress, brush my teeth, and looked back at the empty room that I wasn't coming back to then somehow accidentally falling downstairs passing by the kitchen, "_yo...i made breakfast for you sleepy head" _I run back into the kitchen "_you didn't wake me up baka! Now I am late" _ I huffed looking at my already dressed, red hair that matches his eyes all brushed to perfection roommate "_actually you're an hour early...i changed your time" _he smirking at me taking a sip of his morning coffee"_huh?!"_ face-palming myself **should have known he would do that**"_you got me worried there"_ I sighed in relief sitting at the table eating my breakfast.

"_well knowing you have a record of sleeping like an animal why yes I had to for the love of entertainment" _he leaned on the counter finishing his drink and looking at me for a while, I looked up as soon as he gave me a disgusted look I thought back what I did this morning and fluffed my hair a bit making my hair look even worse than my bed head and looking at him again and before I could say anything I was literally kicked in the face flying and hitting the hallway wall with a slam, I was left upside down until I moved and rolled on my stomach **yeah that was it, my messy hair + hair fetish roommate/that loves my hair= a pissed off roommate. **_"you got some ball there Reid, trying to make my morning a living hell as usual"_he stated slamming his foot on my back, I groaned in pain "G_omennasai" _I apologized not wanting to provoke him to hit me more, I heard a sigh and felt I was carried to the living room _"i swear you need to gain some weight, you are to light for your own good and on top of that looking and acting like a girl half the time, its to sad to watch sometimes"_ he muttered as he dumped me on the sofa and gone off to get a comb and brush, _"oh shut up, beside no matter what I eat or do I can't get muscular even if I fight people it still doesn't help"_ saying as I sat up and pouting; he walked back in and racked me on the head _"if you stop being such a girl then you might get muscular and might even get taller" _he said teasingly while doing my hair, "_hey I am taller than the girls at our job so it's not that bad" _I stated staying still really feeling like a girl when he does my hair, he didn't say anything else and finished fixing my hair.

"_Alight maggot get out of my house"_ he said turning around so I couldn't see his face, I know his going to miss me when I leave, even though I was basically his entertainment ever since I met him. As I put my shoes on, I heard a voice _"don't get into too much trouble, I sure don't want to see your ass on the news like last time"_ I smiled and nodded and left the house I opened the front gate and looked back seeing my friend looking out the window, I waved but he just flicked me off and turned around as his good-bye -sweatdrop- I closed the gate and ran to the train station. **Today is the day I move back to Karakura Town and see my friend Ichigo,it is really going to be a great day** well until I almost tripped myself just two blocks I was getting closer to the train station I saw ghosts well I guess you can say souls waving their good-bye to me, I gotten pretty close with the afterlife people and mastered my weird powers I haven't mentioned it to anyone except Ichigo but there was still things I didn't understand but ill know when the time comes.


	2. Chapter 2

I jogged through the pass scanner, scanning my pass then went get my ticket; while I was getting my ticket my phone went off singing a song Ichigo and I made up, reaching into my pocket and pulling it out and answered "_yo, this is Reid what's up?_" I waited for and answer hearing breathes from the other line "_hey bro, been doing errands are you at the train station?_" I smiled getting my ticket and walking off to wait for the train "_yeah I am waiting for the train now, you know you don't have to pick me up I can find my way there_" there was a small laugh before he said, "_well actually you're not going to be here for a while and I am getting a friend of mine to pick you up, he knows a thing or two about your powers in seeing souls so he can help you out_" **well I be damned, pulling that crap before I even get there **"_cool, so can he find me?" _there was a lingering moment "_yeah, I just told him to look for a person with a lost kitten face" _I can tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone "_okay I see how you feel" _after saying this I hung up on his ass **that will teach him**. The train pulled up and got on.

**Ichigo POV **-same time frame when Reid was getting up-

Everyone was getting ready, Ichigo was upstairs planning everything out for today. "_alright I meet you up at Urahara shop_" Rukia went threw the window leaving Ichigo, "_I guess that is it for the welcome party, I should get Yoruichi to watch over Reid from a distance for when Hollows comes_" he muttered before getting up and going downstairs "_Ichigo, does he still like ramen or tuna more?"_ Yuzu looking at me I thought about it, "_I have to guess both, we might as well stock up cause he probably still eats a lot_" looking around seeing Karin on the sofa, "_true, I always wondered where that food go to and how he never he fat_" Karin shook her head, Yuzu and I nodding in agreement "_well I am going to head out, be back later_" I walking out the front door and ran to Urahara place.

Everyone was there seated, some talking about who Reid was or what does he have to do with soul reaper business. Ichigo walks in along with Urahara on his right "_okay let's get down to business, Ichigo here will tell you about our newcomer and then we can ask questions_" Urahara announced and took a seat by the table where Ichigo friends were. Ichigo starts telling about who Reid was first, second how different he is from other humans, finally his powers and how unknown they are yet and probably grew more powerful.

"_So that are the basics, now any questions?"_ Ichigo looked around the room until hearing Uryuus voice "_so this kid has powers, sees Pulse and probably hollows as well, wouldn't it be easier to just tell him rather than keep it a secret? He is your best friend and wouldn't he feel betrayed if he found the truth_?" everyone looked at Ichigo and some nodded stating it was a good question, "_that would help but his to weak_" Ichigo answered "_that's kinda harsh Ichigo what if the time he was gone he improved his skills to actually protect himself_?" Yoruichi asked keeping the questions going, "_well then I guess when he comes then we can see for ourselves, Yoruichi and I can wait and pick him up and test his strength and maybe see how he handles hollows_" Urahara smiled "_that would be good, they can distract him and get information, while he take care of hollows_" Rukia said "_and if he improved a lot to the point he can handle himself in any situation then he can help us out with these new appearing monsters_" Toshiro added from the back corner of the room with Rangiku by his side.

I nodded not wanting Reid to get here and feel like a stranger to everything, everyone started getting up and leaving talking about if they could hang out with him when he gets use to everything like they know his going to pass. "you okay Ichigo?" Toshiro asked not looking at him, they stood as everyone left "yeah, I just hope that it's for the best for him" he said sounding like mother "you guys are not kids anymore and I am pretty sure from you description he will be just fine, if you can get stronger in a short amount of time then he can too that's what makes you guys friends or should I put it brothers" Toshiro said smiling before leaving, Toshiro and a few others only know that Reid is my adopted brother.

**Kisuke POV**

Yoruichi and I went to the underground training room to talk about the meeting earlier "_so do you really think that this Reid will help us out with the new monsters that been appearing lately?"_ I looked at Yoruichi who looked back smiling, "_well in my opinion I think yes, with those kind of powers that Ichigo told us about I think it will help us a lot and we can learn and see if we also have that kind of power to destroy them"_ she explained thinking "_but Captain Yamamoto might not like it, if he finds out that Reid has powers that might help defeat the monsters"_she added "_seriously we need to think of a name for them instead of calling them monsters" _I rubbed the back of my neck laughing a little then getting serious "_if Reid gets into the wrong hands, that would be bad for us and I sure don't want Ichigo to have to fight him as an enemy" _Yoruichi nodded in agreement, "_let's get Ichigo to let us pick him up, so we can get his side of things and making a decision"_ walking back to look for Ichigo.

Ichigo just off the phone with someone and was not looking to happy when we left my shop, "_so what's the news Ichigo?"_ Yoruichi and I walking towards him "_his on the train now"_ he looked up from where he was standing "_he might look different now but I don't think his behavior changed that much" _he laughed nervously. "_He gets nervous when he gets lost, so just find a boy, looking like a lost kitten if you think you see him just jiggle this cat bell it works every time" _he gave me a cat bell that was black with blue outlining "_are you serious?"_ Yoruichi sighed "_he might as well get catnip too huh?" _she laughed. After Ichigo left I decided that I would go and pick him up while Yoruichi got things ready for questioning and training.

**Reid POV**

I get off the train and look around, everything was different form I remember from when I was little I tried searching for the person that would pick me up but I didn't see him. When I got into a crowded I started hearing a voice that would talk to me now and then, I learned the hard way to listen to this voice his name was Jester it was pretty weird but I didn't care cause I was too. "_go to a less crowded place, put your hood on he will find you" _as I did what it told me and got to a clearing and waited I started hearing a bell from a very far distance, focusing on the sound blocking everything out just the way Jester taught me I found where it was coming from and looked in that direction and saw him, holding the bell that Ichigo would ring so I could find him.

**Kisuke POV**

I was at the train station and saw a lot of people get out of the train, I looked and didn't see a boy who had black hair and blue eyes from where I was standing so I walked in deeper, and saw a boy jump from the crowded area with black hair but he pulled up his hood that had cat ears on it. I figured it was him cause he looked like a lost kitten scared, I got the bell and rung it staring dead at him hoping it was him, he flinched a bit then looked up I rung it again and I started to feel a weird feeling like he was searching for me, everything was disappearing and it was just me and him ringing it one more time he shot his head in my direction wide-eyed and I knew it was him, I waved and he titled his head then walked over lightly like a preying cat then stopped in arm's length away.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I held my hand out "_hi there, you much be Reid I am Urahara Kisuke please to finally meet you, I am a friend of Ichigo hope we can get along_" I smiled at him hoping I wouldn't scare him cause he was short right to my chest and he looked so cute just like a kitten. He looked at my hand for a while until he tapped it with his pinky and looked back at me, I was a bit confused until I figured he that was his way of doing a hand-shake to a stranger. As I dropped my hand and was about to sigh I heard a soft, sweet voice "_please to meet you as well"_ he smiled looking pretty satisfied. I nodded and walked out of the train station, he trotted beside me pulling his hood down and I noticed he had pointy tip ears like Ichigo said.

**Yoruichi POV**

I heard laughing and guessed it was the kid, I watched as Kisuke and the boy walk in Kisuke stand down by me on one side of the table, the boy just stood there staring at me like he didn't know what to do, "_this is Yoruichi, she is also a friend of Ichigo we are here to help you understand your powers"_ I looked at Kisuke speaking softly like to a sacred animal and I looked back at the boy as he nodded smiling now showing no fear and sitting on the opposite side of the table. "P_lease to meet you, take good care of me" _after hearing that I just wanted to jump over this table and hug him, he sounded so cute and looked the part as well. I nodded and we started to get down to business.

**Reid POV**

They waited until I got comfortable with the atmosphere, "_we want to ask a few questions so we know where you are now and what we can do to help"_ I nodded smiling and looked at Kisuke who looked like he was going to start it, "_can you summarize your powers to us?" _Kisuke put tea in front of me and smiled trying not to offend me by asking me these questions. I took a breather before talking "_i can basically see what normal kids can't see souls which I found out their called Pulse, hollows which are souls that get turned by other hollows, I think I know what reapers are but never seen one" _I go further into details about my powers, and even telling them about Jester a bit. They nodded and looked at each other, "_this is good you are smart and Jester knows about what every soul reaper knows and you will see soul reapers real soon, but there is something that is new here and wondering if we can see your powers in action to see if it can help us, this will also be helping Ichigo as well"_ Yoruichi was getting up and stretching, "_sure I think I can help" _started getting up and Kisuke getting up last smiling "_we are making progress"_.I follow them to the underground training room, "_oh I almost forgot, please don't tell Ichigo about Jester there is something I have to conform before I tell him" _stopping and looking between Yoruichi and Kisuke, they looked back and smiling and nodding "_now lets see what you got"_ I grinned and got into my fighting mode.


End file.
